Retcon
by ElaineMc
Summary: QuestWorld is hacked; Race and Dr Quest are missing in action; and it's up to Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji to save the day... before they're trapped in cyberspace forever.


Retcon

[As ever, I don't own the Quest Team, and I'm not making any money from this. "Retcon" is my version of the Danger-in-QuestWorld theme.]

-------------- 

Chilmark, Massachusetts was a pleasant small town. It was set up in the hills, among beautiful trees and quiet farmland. It was also, interestingly enough, a perfect place for hiding. The hills were alive, indeed-- but it's a safe bet that it *wasn't* with Julie and a bunch of nuns.

A battered old house stood atop one hill, looking rather like the Addams' family summer house. No-one in Chilmark knew the new owner particularly well. He had moved in nearly two months ago, bought enough canned goods to last for twice that, and had not, so far as anyone could tell, emerged since. Nice enough man, the owner of the grocery had said. Polite. A little tense, maybe. Nice enough, though.

Inside the house, the scene was equally prosaic. Sheets were draped over most of the furniture, dust covered much of the area. No sign of life was seen.

Beneath the house, a different story altogether might be seen.

Computer banks of highly advanced kinds lined the walls of the cellar-- mostly built by their owner. Stacks of disks, coils of wire, and piles of paper littered the floor.

In the middle of it sat Jeremiah Surd. His eyes were shut, his hands folded, his breathing regular. To look at him, one would have thought him to be taking a nap. To hear his thoughts, one would have known him to be thinking furiously.

*had i but world enough and time but soon enough i will have it release and freedom from this battered shell this weak and beaten body world enough for me time enough for me release and revenge such a shame that bannon fellow can't be here to finish the story with me but when i return when i return when i return*

-------------- 

"It was supposed to make things run more smoothly, Dad, not crash completely," Jonny explained for the dozenth time.

"You know, sort of streamline the whole process of accessing and displaying information," added Jessie.

"It certainly was not supposed to wreak havok on the entire system," finished Hadji.

"Woof," contributed Bandit, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Your intentions were the best," agreed Dr Quest, "but your execution leaves something to be desired.

The four were seated at different terminals in the Quest compound computer lab, trying to fix the problems the upgrade had caused. On the other side of the room, Race Bannon sat among a pile of papers, catching up on his reading, listening with divided attention to the confusing conversations taking place.

"--Maybe if we reload the--"

"--What if we try formatting--"

"--I think we already did that--"

"--At least it quit making that grinding sound--"

"--At least it quit shutting down the entire compound--"

"--You know, I bet it woulda worked if we'd re-written the GOTO command in the 187th line--"

"--What GOTO?--"

"--The subroutine--"

"--I thought we deleted that--"

"--Just rewrote it--"

"--What was it supposed to *do*??--"

"Uh-oh," Hadji said suddenly.

" 'Uh-oh' *what*?" asked Jonny.

"I am not certain. It looks like something is accessing QuestWorld from the outside," Hadji said, after a moment. Jonny and Dr Quest clustered behind Hadji's terminal.

"Tracking," Jessie murmured from her terminal.

"Good girl," approved Race, joining the others.

A message flashed on Jonny's screen: =Security breach=

"No kidding," griped Jonny. "We *know* that already."

"This is terribly strange," remarked Dr Quest. "Our uninvited guest seems to be willing to simply look around."

=Security breach: Download in process=

"That is, *seemed* to be," Dr Quest amended.

"Got it!" called Jessie excitedly.

"Where is he, Jessie?" Race asked, moving to his daughter's side.

"He or *she* is in Massachusetts-- I've got a trace to a town called Chilmark," Jessie replied.

"What's being downloaded?" Jonny was asking at the same time.

"Working...." said Hadji absently. His eyes went wide. "The simulator programmes for QuestWorld!"

=Security breach: Execute files are being accessed and downloaded=

"I cannot block it!" Hadji exclaimed in frustration. Jessie was having no luck, either; and Dr Quest typed furiously, with similar results.

=Initiation files are being accessed and downloaded=

"Trying to delete the files-- No joy," reported Jessie.

=File download and transfer complete=

"It's done," Dr Quest said, defeated. "This was well-planned. Someone's been working on this for quite a while."

"We can be on the road in half an hour," reported Race, who had been busy with preparations of his own. "In fact, we should be."

"Agreed, Race. I'll need a moment to collect some things," Dr Quest said, abandoning regret for action.

"Same here-- we'll want a modem--" Jessie began.

"Not this time," Race stopped her. "You're staying here, for once. You've only been out of the hospital for two weeks, Jess."

"But, Dad--"

"Tough luck, Jessie-- we'll take pictures for you," Jonny said cheerfully. His cheer evaporated when his father intervened.

"You'll be staying behind, too, boys. Race and I can handle this quite well."

"You need to finish trying to un-upgrade QuestWorld, anyway," added Race.

The guys looked at the men for a moment. No use arguing, they decided.

"Yes, Dad," said Jonny.

"We will do our best to have the problems cleared up by the time you return," Hadji said.

"You can keep in touch with us via modem," Jessie reminded them.

"We will," Dr Quest promised. "Right now, however, we have to go."

"Behave," Race warned them. "And be careful."

"We will-- you, too!" called Jonny, as they left.

Silence for several minutes, then:

"I guess we should get back to work," Jessie sighed.

"There certainly is a lot to be done," Hadji agreed, with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Great. Just great. Just when things get interesting, we get locked down. Great. Let's get this stuff going, before we die of not-excitement," Jonny said.

"Woof," sympathised Bandit.

-------------- 

High in the sky, the Dragonfly arced toward Massachusetts.

"ETA fifteen minutes, Doctor," Race informed him, enjoying the way the sensitive aircraft obeyed him so well.

"Race, you know who our intruder must be, don't you?"

"Surd. Who else could do it?"

"Yes-- which is why I'd like to keep the children out of it. He... resents us enough."

"Resents *me* enough, you mean. I never told you how sorry I was to drag you into this, Doctor."

"We are friends, Race. Friends stand with one another. Even though I would appreciate it if the next person you introduce me to was not homicidal." The last sentence was added with a completely straight face, and Race started to frame an apology before he realised the doctor was amused.

"I'll do that, Doctor," he replied easily.

Within the alloted fifteen minutes, they received clearance for landing, landed, and were on their way to the co-ordinates Jessie had found.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Race remarked critically, looking at the house with a security man's eye.

"No, it does not; and I admit that worries me," answered the doctor.

"Hmmm. Well, shall we knock on the door and pose as Avon ladies?" Race asked. "Or just kick it in and say 'Hello, there!' ?"

"Perhaps a less direct approach is called for," smiled Dr Quest.

"The back door it is," agreed Race. After so many years, and so many adventures, the two men rarely needed to discuss strategy; although the tendency of the three younger members of the family to improvise sometimes made discussion necessary.

They moved slowly and quietly to flank the house. No sign of movement, or even occupation, was evident.

"I don't like this," Race muttered.

"Neither do I," the doctor added. They turned to leave. Two large men stepped out in front of them. Two large men stepped out behind them.

"Those are very, very large men," observed the doctor.

"The phrase you're looking for is 'knuckle-dragging monsters'," Race corrected him..

"Actually, we're quite well-paid, well-educated, well-trained professionals," one of the men corrected *him*.

"uh?" remarked his companion.

"Well, most of us," the first speaker amended. "You'll have to forgive him," he said, "Andrew tends to have a one-track mind."

Dr Quest and Race exchanged glances. "And that track would be...?" asked Race.

"Taking you in to speak to Mister Surd."

"I am afraid we have a previous engagement," replied the doctor.

"Break it."

"It's unbreakable."

"You're not."

Which, of course, is when all hell modestly broke loose. The end result wasn't really in any doubt; although Dr Quest and Race were both in good shape, and Race was skilled at hand-to- hand combat, and the doctor knew a great deal about biological vulnerability, they were still outnumbered. Their opponents were also quite a bit bigger, which, of course, is why villains tend to employ very, very large henchmen.

Robert considered the fallen pair. "Convey our unwilling guests to a detention cell until it is convenient for Mister Surd to speak to them," he directed his companions.

"uh?"

"Pick 'em up and toss 'em in the box until the boss is ready for 'em," he translated.

"uh."

-------------- 

"--Maybe if we reformat the--"

"--What if we try logging in under a new--"

"--Oh, no, I remember what happened the last time we did that--"

"--At least it quit spitting sparks--"

"--You watch too much *Star Trek*--"

"--At least it quit setting off the sprinkler system--"

"--You know, I bet it woulda worked if we'd--"

"--left it alone in the first place--"

"--The subroutine--"

"--I thought we deleted that--"

"--Just rewrote it--"

"--What were we *thinking*??--"

"Uh-oh," said Hadji.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jessie said, cutting herself off in mid-muse.

"The intruder is somehow still linked to QuestWorld."

"!!!!"

"It is not dangerous," Hadji hurried to say, "simply.... It would seem that we have a sort of back- door into the intruder's system. An unsuspected back door."

"You mean we can--"

"We can get in!"

Jonny and Jessie spoke at the same time.

"We can't-- Dad said to stay put--" Jessie protested.

"We will be-- we won't *really* be there, it's just virtual--"

"You *know* what they meant!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense, period??"

"We may have no choice," Hadji interrupted. They looked at him. "Security records indicate that the doctor and Race were captured two hours ago."

Instantly, they were united-- by fear, by love, by strength of purpose.

"I'll get the headsets," Jessie said instantly.

"How do we do this?" asked Jonny.

"The same way we access QuestWorld-- we can use the Dungeons module-- minus the dragon and danger parts, of course-- only, once inside, we go inside through the access line the intruder has left."

"You mean, that Surd left," Jonny said.

Hadji hesitated. "Jonny, we do not know it is him."

"Who else?"

"The sooner we get in, the sooner we find out," Jessie pointed out, heading each of them a set.

"Okay," said Jonny, once all three of them were seated and ready. "Let's go. Bandit, you're in charge of security."

"Woof."

"Executing initiation sequence," he heard Hadji say.

==contact==

**They find themselves in a dungeon, complete with flickering torchlight, lichen-covered walls, and damp floors. Jonny wears black leggings and tunic, leather boots, and red cloak, and carries a silver sword. Hadji is dressed oddly-- like Hollywood's concept of an Arabian warrior king. Only his turban is left untouched.**

**"Jonny, have you been changing the costuming module again?" he asks, a slight touch of irritation in his voice.**

**"My guess would be, yes," Jessie answers, "and a little more, besides." She isn't even human: where Jessie should have been standing, was a silver-white unicorn wearing a wreath of roses and an expression of irritation. She raises her voice. "Computer, end costume simulation."**

**Instantly, their clothing is replaced by the glossy silver-black bodysuits that generally appeared in QuestWorld.**

**"Much better," says Jessie, with satisfaction.**

**"I agree entirely," chimes in Hadji.**

**"Spoilsports," grouses Jonny. "Okay, okay," he says quickly, when they look at him. "We'll talk about it later. Where to next?"**

**"That should be fairly easy," Hadji says. He points ahead. Only one tunnel lies before them, with no apparent branches. It looks terribly long, and not very appealing.**

**"Straight ahead it is," Jonny says. "Onward, onward, my stalwart companions."**

**"Oh, no," sighs Jessie. "He's going into Ivanhoe mode." She starts forward.**

**"Very funny," says Jonny.**

**The three move down the tunnel.**

-------------- 

Benton Quest woke up quickly-- an awakening contrary to any wish of his own. *That did not go well, at all,* he thought, recalling the brief conflict in the yard. *Ah, well.* He turned over, and smacked into a wall. A brief examination showed him that he was being kept in a small, metal box, five by five by five, and that he was sharing it with a still- unconscious Race. He shook Race by the shoulder, carefully, in case there was any serious damage. He blinked, groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Ouch," Race commented, rubbing his ribs. "Well, nothing broken, anyway." Like Dr Quest, he attempted to turn over, and as quickly discovered the limitations of their position. "Well. Let's see...." he muttered, sitting up carefully, and beginning to trace the seams of their tiny prison.

"We seem to be in more than a little trouble," remarked the doctor, shifting aside as Race continued to check the box for weaknesses.

"Yes, we do. The kids won't let us live this one down," he agreed. *Assuming we live this one through,* was the unspoken corollary. "There's got to be some way this thing opens," he added, "and that's our way out. Okay, here we go-- here's the lid." He pushed experimentally, with no noticable success.

Suddenly, the whole world shifted and tumbled, sending them into an uncontrollable spin, movement and noise and a nauseating sense of falling.

"Brace yourself!" shouted Race.

*Easier said than done,* thought the doctor, as he crashed into Race's back painfully.

Finally, the tumbling stopped.

"Whatthesamhillwas*that*?" burst out Race, struggling to sit upright. "Doctor, could you move your leg, please-- not there! Okay, thanks. What *was* that?" he repeated. "An earthquake?"

"Hardly," came a voice from outside.

"Hello, Robert," chorused the men.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. You're currently in a large metal box, as you've probably already figured out. What you did not, of course, know is that it is attached to a sort of tumbler-- rather like a stone polisher. If you behave, you stay in one place. Otherwise, your life is going to be difficult. Not to mention, disorienting."

"I see...." Dr Quest said, slowly. "May I ask how long you plan to keep us here?"

"Until Mister Surd has time to deal with you, I'm afraid," was the polite reply. "I am terribly sorry, but I have other business to attend to. A bodyguard's work is never done, correct, Mister Bannon?"

"Something like that," Race agreed, feeling doubly stupid for letting the doctor get captured, too.

"At any rate," Robert continued, "I can't stay to chat. Andrew will be keeping an eye on you. He's a bit... high-strung, so I would avoid any unnecessary noise or movement. He also gets easily bored, though. So, he might just give you a spin or two, purely to amuse himself, for which I apologise in advance. Until later, gentlemen." Footsteps departed.

"Okay, this isn't good, but it could be worse," Race began. As if the god of comedy setup lines was listening, it suddenly was. The tumbling began again, throwing them against each other and the sides of the box before they managed to brace themselves.

Apparently Andrew was *very* easily bored.

-------------- 

**"Is that it?" asks Jonny.**

**"Looks like it," replies Jessie.**

**"I suppose we should go in," adds Hadji.**

**The three examine the archway uneasily. It is dark, lichen-heavy stone, like the rest of the Dungeon module. Somehow, though, it is different... ominous.**

**"We're psyching ourselves out, guys," Jonny says at last. " 'Sides, Dad and Race need to be rescued."**

**"And they say *we* can't keep out of trouble," Jessie says, smiling slightly.**

**"We cannot," points out Hadji.**

**"Good point."**

**"Okay," says Jonny, "let's go-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Abruptly, the floor becomes a strange, metallic substance, dropping away from their feet. Like a funhouse slide, the trio goes zooming down into the darkness.**

***This would be a lot more fun if there wasn't probably going to be someone shooting at us when we hit the bottom,* Jonny thought.**

***This would be a lot more fun if it wasn't so -stupid-,* Jessie thought.**

***At least they are not bickering,* Hadji thought.**

**--WHOOFF--**

**The three land in an untidy pile on a hard surface. Their surroundings are... strange. Multicoloured lines trace the walls, and floor, and ceiling, for what would seem to be miles. It looks like the inside of an enormous computer, neon-highlighted.**

**"Wow," Jonny says. "It's *Tron*."**

**"It's what?" asks Jessie.**

**"Never mind. Where to now?" he says, turning to Hadji.**

**"An excellent question...." Hadji replies, uncertainly. He examines their environment. "Some of the lights seem to be moving-- that way," he points. "Perhaps we should follow them."**

**"Good idea, Hadj," agrees Jonny. Let's go."**

**"Hey!" Jessie's exclamation stops the boys in their tracks. She is moving along a red line... without walking. "It's kind of a moving sidewalk," she explains, as she glides past. Gingerly, Jonny and Hadji each pick a line. They instantly begin moving forward, in the direction of the light pulses.**

**"I hope we're going the right way," says Jessie.**

**"We must be," Hadji replies solemnly.**

**"How do you know?"**

**Hadji points behind them. Jonny and Jessie turn-- and gasp in shock: There is nothing but blackness behind them.**

**"Well, we're not getting out the way we came in," remarks Jonny.**

**"Better hope someone breaks the connexion," adds Jessie.**

**"Uh-oh...."**

**"I'm beginning to dread that word. Hadji, what is it?" Jonny begins, then breaks off. Not only is there nothing but blackness behind them, it would appear to be gaining on them.**

**"This just gets better and better," Jessie says.**

**"Hey!" Jonny yells. "Try this: Concentrate on going faster." He does, and does. In fact, he soon leaves his friends and the darkness far behind; they quickly catch up to him.**

**"Just abandon us," Jessie says indignantly.**

**"Sorry," gasps Jonny, "I tried to back up, but couldn't. This is a one way only trip!"**

**"Oh, sorry," says Jessie. "Wow, whatta rush!" she adds, tearing off even faster. "Come on-- it's the Quest Brigade to the rescue!"**

**"Heeey!" Jonny shoots off behind her. The two are soon racing, Hadji following behind a bit slower, frowning.**

***The link between the Quest system and Surd's must be fading,* he realises. *If the Dark catches us while we're still in here....***

**Shivering, Hadji hurries to catch up.**

-------------- 

In the box, the doctor and Race finally figured out when they were about to get tumbled; the motor that worked the mechanism whined slightly as it warmed up.

"This is getting old *real* quick," panted Race. By now, they were both bruised, abraded, and sweaty. Dr Quest had somehow maintained his dignity, although his hair and beard were sticking out at bizarre angles, Race noted. Race himself was less than sanguine about their chances of escaping without significant injury. It was very, very hot, now, and he knew they must both be close to dehydration.

"We have to figure out a way to escape," he whispered. Andrew, as it turned out, had very good hearing.

Dr Quest nodded. "I am, as always, open to suggestions."

"If one of us fakes injury" *Not much of a stretch, at that,* Race thought. *I'm sure that's a cracked rib.* "we might be able to get them to open this thing."

"Or they might just leave us here to-- oh, dear," the doctor said, as Andrew raised his voice.

"Shuddup!"

"No, Andrew," the wonderfully welcome voice of Robert chided. "I'm here to let them out." A tiny hole opened in the top of their cube, letting in painfully bright light. A small tube was fed in, and a sharp, acrid odour filled the air.

"Gas!" exclaimed Race. "Hold your breath."

"Gentlemen, I advise you to co-operate, or we'll just have to-- Oh, very well. Andrew."

And the world turned.

When they awoke, they were in a real room, instead of their box. It was spare and plain. A shower head stood in one corner of the room, screened by a plastic curtain. One wall of the room was missing, replaced by bars. A set of bunk beds stood against the wall, and a set of grey fatigue-like uniforms lay atop each bunk.

"Welcome back," said Robert. "I hope these accomodations are more to your taste than your previous billetting. We've provided you with a shower of sorts, and a change of clothing. Nothing personal, gentlemen, but you are a bit... rank." Neither the doctor nor Race bothered to reply. "I'll return later. I'm sure Mister Surd will be available at any time," he bowed slightly and left.

"Dibs on the top bunk," sighed Race.

"Very well, but I get the shower first," replied the doctor.

Clean and dry, they examined their new prison, taking turns keeping watch, "Although there's probably a surveillance camera somewhere," Race said. The situation was much more promising from here.

"Our best bet is probably to wait until we actually see Surd," Dr Quest murmured.

"Probably. Of course, there'll be guards... and I'm not looking forward to a rematch."

"Nor I."

"Gentlemen," Robert said, approaching the cell, "Mister Surd will see you now." He was accompanied by Andrew and the other two guards.

"How nice," Race said, sarcastically.

"Don't try anything *too* silly, please," Robert cautioned them. "I would hate to have to explain your early demise to Mister Surd."

"So would we."

A rather long walk ensued, moving along many corridors and halls. They finally reached the centre. Surd was waiting for them.

"Hello again, my friends," he said expansively. "Welcome to the past."

In front of them stood one of the strangest things either man had ever seen. It resembled an enormous doorway; and through it could be seen... Washington, DC.

"Do you remember this, Bannon?" Surd asked nastily. "This is 1978-- when you took my body from me. I intend to get it back."

"That's crazy," Race contradicted flatly.

"You think so? I think otherwise. Using QuestWorld's techology, I have managed to simulate perfectly that day-- six hours before the... incident. I plan to be far from the site. I will survive, unscathed."

"Time travel is impossible," Dr Quest said, gently. "Besides, how would you manage such a thing? Virtual reality is only virtual."

"I intend to power it with the strength of a nuclear explosion," Surd said bluntly. "I have managed to call in a few favours, and procure a small nuclear warhead. When it detonates, the released energy will provide the necessary impetus to reverse time!"

"That-- you can't--" gasped Race. "What will happen to the town-- what about them?"

"They will, of course, die-- either in the explosion, or the fallout," Surd replied indifferently. "And so, of course, will you. And that's quite a satisfaction, let me say-- knowing that when I reach 1996 again, you will both be dead...."

"Surd, that is simply impossible--" Dr Quest began, horrified.

"Robert," Surd snapped, "take them back to their cell. Make sure they're securely locked in. I don't want any interference. I advise you and your companions to be clear of the area by sundown-- that gives you roughly four hours. Julia will be waiting to meet you at the rendevous point."'

"Yes, sir," Robert said. "Gentlemen."

Anticipating a struggle, two of the guards put the doctor and Race in secure armlocks before frogmarching them back to the cell.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you," Robert said. "I'm only sorry our acquaintance cannot be furthered-- but we plan to be well out of range of the explosion."

Race exploded. "There's no way his plan can work! It's insane!"

"I know," shrugged Robert. "But it's also a paycheck. My colleagues and I will be on a fast flight out of here shortly. Good day, gentlemen." And that was that. He locked the door, apparently having a bit of trouble with the lock, and left.

"Things just got a little more interesting," Race said, to break the silence that had fallen.

"Indeed," Dr Quest said, thoughtfully. "This would be an excellent time to come up with a brilliant plan."

"So it would. Let's get cracking," Race said. He sighed. "At least the kids are safe."

-------------- 

**"I think we're coming up on our destination," Jonny says. He would appear to be correct. Directly ahead looms a seething mass of black... something. *Oboy. I hope Dad's not in there. Well, if he is, we're comin' in after him. Better believe it! No-one messes with -our- family!***

**The trio jump off their tracks.**

**"Okay, so now what?" asks Jessie.**

**Hadji sneaks a look behind him. The Dark is still far behind them.**

**"Onward, I suppose," he says. Reluctantly, they begin to move forward, slowly, through the dark mass.**

**"It's like-- like--" Jessie says, struggling for a comparison, then choking as she thinks of one. *It's like being trapped in a tiny, tiny space, with nowhere to go, and no way to get out, and everywhere you look is a wall, with no door, and a wall with no window* She knows she's beginning to be hysterical.**

**"It's really, really gross," says Jonny in disgust, and Jessie snaps out of her semi-panic.**

**"Nice description, Shakespeare," she says, and continues to force her way through the heavy, wet darkness. *Dad and the doctor are counting on me. On -us-.***

**With no warning, they emerge into light. A large doorway stands in front of them. Through it they can see Washington, DC. It is entirely empty, as if everyone has been turned into red dust by a comet.**

-------------- 

"Doctor, look at this," Race said.

"What-- how strange."

"Not really. I guess Robert's not as hard-core as he says," Race replied jubilantly, looking at the door to their cell, which had been neatly locked-- with the latch *outside* the door, and the door itself open.

"He's smooth," Race said admiringly. "I never even heard the difference."

"We are not quite out of this yet," Dr Quest cautioned. "We still have a bomb to disarm."

"And Surd himself to deal with," added Race. " He may not have his goons now, but he's still plenty dangerous."

-------------- 

**"Wow," says Jessie. "This is spooky."**

**"I agree," Hadji says. He looks behind him.**

**"Hadj, what is it with you?" Jonny asks, concerned.**

**"The Dark is getting nearer," Hadji replies. They turn and see it.**

**"What is that?" Jessie wonders.**

**"It's our link to QuestWorld closing," Hadji says.**

**"Oh, great-- we'll be yanked out just as things... things get--" Jonny breaks off, thinking furiously. "Hadji-- Jessie-- what would happen if we just lost the link?"**

**"I don't know," Jessie says, sounding strangely hesitant. "Maybe nothing... but maybe... maybe we'll be stuck here...."**

**"Or maybe we'll just disappear," finishes Hadji. *Please, let us finish this. If we cannot save ourselves, let us save the people we love.***

-------------- 

"Okay, I'll distract him. You move," Race said quietly.

"Be careful," the doctor cautioned him.

They stood less than four yards from the centre. Surd sat at a table, smiling, talking to himself. A sawed-off shotgun rested across his knees.

"I will be-- just move fast, okay? I'm not sure how good a shot he is, but you don't have to be an expert with a shotgun."

"Disarming a nuclear warhead isn't like unplugging... a... lamp.... Well, maybe it is," murmured the doctor, suddenly making a connexion.

"Okay, whatever," replied Race. He patted the doctor's shoulder. "You ready?"

"Ready."

"I'm outta here."

*I wonder what he plans to do,* the doctor wondered. *Slip up behind him and disarm him, I suppose.*

"Surd!" Race said loudly, striding forward.

*Or not.*

In a moment, Surd fired at Race. Shotgun pellets riddled the wall where Race no longer stood, strafing the electronic components. Sparks began to fly.

"Nice try, but no prize!"

Another shot, Race dived for the floor; another miss, more sparks, more damage.

"Goodness," Benton said mildly. He turned his attention to the computer terminal, crouching uncomfortably in order to be out of sight-- and line of fire.

He considered his options. *Too late to disarm it,* he decided. *Sooo...*

He entered one command.

Another.

A third.

Behind him, Surd was shouting. He heard Race swear. *Pay attention!* he chided himself. *If you are in error here, both of you will have more to worry about than a shotgun.*

One more command.

Enter.

Endless time.

**"Let's go," Jonny says, and they pass through the door.**

==POWERING DOWN==

"NO!" screamed Surd, hurling the shotgun at Race. He managed to duck the bullets, but took the shotgun in the stomach. His rib snapped neatly.

==POWERING DOWN==

**"Dad!" Jessie shouts. She can, for a moment, see her father. He stands over Surd, who is shrieking in rage. Dr Quest seems to be explaining something. There has clearly been a crisis, but it is over, apparently.**

==POWERING DOWN==

**"Whatinsamhill??" Jessie gasps. The Dark has begun to move more quickly-- and Washington vanishes. Suddenly, they are standing in a tiny pocket of light, being eaten away by darkness.**

**"Oh, man. Sorry, guys," says Jonny. A roaring noise fills their ears, and a huge wind blows around them.**

**"At least we helped-- I saw Dad and Doctor Quest!" Jessie shouted over the wind.**

**"All right!" cries Jonny. "We did it!"**

**For a moment, they are overjoyed. Then, reality sets in. Who rescues the rescuers?**

**"Shall we meet it-- together?" asks Hadji. They exchange glances. "On three, then, my friends."**

**As one, they join hands, and chant,**

**"One, two, three-- GO"**

**--and jump--**

==POWER OFF==

-- and sat up in their chairs.

"--OOOO!!"

"Holy Moses!" exclaimed Race Bannon. "What's all that about?"

Dr Quest was regarding them with equal surprise. "Is there a problem with QuestWorld still?"

"You-- you could say that, yes," stammered Jonny, taking off the headset with shaking hands. He looked at his father. He was wearing a strange grey uniform. "Hey-- you guys're back already-- how long were we in?"

Hadji frowned. "Uncertain. There are some very strange readouts."

"It was so weird, Dad," Jessie said. "Dad!"

Race straightened up and managed a smile. "Sorry, Jess. Slight technical difficulties here..."

-------------- 

Much later, they reassembled in the living room and compared notes. Jessie fussed around her father, making him stay seated while she brought him coffee. Jonny, however, could get his own dam-- "Jessie!" --his own darned Coke, she informed him. She sat on the arm of Race's chair, one arm protectively draped around the chair back. Jonny sprawled on the floor on his stomach, on one side of Dr Quest's seat, while Hadji sat cross-legged on the floor on the other side.

"So, somehow, your actions in QuestWorld, and our actions in the real world intersected-- okay, that I can understand," said Race. "But we still managed to get back here in time to disconnect you guys before-- well, before," he finished, looking up at his daughter.

"Well, we didn't go in right after you guys left," Jessie said. "You were gone almost six hours, so it could match up...."

"I am afraid I have no real explanation, Race; only theories. The link to Surd's computer centre must have somehow affected the time spent while the children were inside virtual reality."

"Yeah! maybe it was some electronic interference stuff-- or maybe we went under later than we thought," Jonny contributed, idly rubbing Bandit's stomach. "Or maybe--" he broke off, and looked at Hadji, waiting for his friend to comment.

"Maybe... we wanted to protect you, as much as you want to protect us," Hadji said quietly. "There are some forces that go beyond the reasonable, the rational. Some things are simply... inexplicable."

"Yeah," said Jonny. "Some things are like that."

END


End file.
